Relying on each other
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: Zack is cheated on a year into his two year relationship with Bailey and of course Cody comforts him. Suddenly they have to comfort each other more often as things go wrong. But in the end is it the thing that goes the worst that gets them together?
1. The breakup

I own nothing besides the plot.

Twincest!

_**Why does the darkness blind? **_

_**Take away our sight and change our views.**_

_**We see everything we can't see in the light, **_

_**It is strange, but true. **_

_**And now I slip away into the night, **_

_**Where only you can see me. **_

Zack, the usually cool, devilish and handsome of two Martin twins now seemed to be lonely as he strode rather angrily across the deck of the SS Tipton. He held his breath for long seconds before releasing it, doing it as if it was a ritual until he suddenly became dizzy. He needed his twin, more so then he ever did which seemed odd at that time because they always needed each other; they felt as if they couldn't need each other more then they already did. Obviously not, was the conclusion of such a statement. He felt as if he could sink the boat with his anger, his rage and sadness almost overwhelmed him so inside his mind he wouldn't have been surprised if he did indeed somehow sink their living style.

"That little, how could she say it so carefree? As if I have no damn feelings!" Zack hissed under his breath, the search for his younger twin only added to his frustration.

He found him only moments later, sat reading a book on what looked like biology on a metal railing.

"Cody…come with me, now" Zack stated trying to be demanding but his voice sounded more like a pleading whimper, something that he would regret and forcefully deny if anyone asked him about it.

"Sure Zack…what's wrong? Weren't you supposed to be with Bailey for your two year celebration" he stated, though he couldn't help but feel a pang at his chest when his older sibling flinched and quickly pressed a finger to his lips in order to keep him quiet.

"Not here, lets go to your room...is Woody in?" He asked while scooping his lengthened brown hair to the side of his face so it would hide his probably tear-streaked face but so he could still see where he was going and his twin.

"No…he's probably playing pool and he wont be in until late because he's going to the buffet until late" Cody stated in a whisper though he didn't know why exactly he was whispering. He noticed something flicker in his twins' eyes and couldn't help but stare at how empty they seemed, how sad and lonely they seemed.

Once they got into Cody's cabin he locked the door behind them both and sat Zack down on his bed, making sure he took his shoes off first of course.

"Zack…what happened?" Cody said gently but more demanding after a few minutes of heavy, unsettling silence.

"She…broke up with me. After two years of being together…I found out she was cheating on me with that hot guy from a couple of cabins from us and when I went to ask her about it…" He stopped and cast him head downward in hope that his hair could cover his face.

"I saw her sucking on his face for all that she was worth. She saw me and burst into a fit of giggles, the dude had to tell me what was going on" Zack choked, his voice breaking from the strain of keeping his sobs to himself.

"Turns out over a year they had been dating and they were going to tell me at a 'good time" Zack forced a chuckle, it was cold and distain laced his every word.

"No day is good to tell someone about breaking up with them because of cheating. Zack, you deserve better. You'll find someone, I promise…here, stay in my cabin tonight and I'll ask Woody to go take your place in your cabin or Mr. Cheaters' cabin. You know your always welcome, Woody seems to like you being here more then he likes me being here" Cody smiled warmly, not daring to pull his twin into a hug. They hadn't had much physical connections or anything since they were younger and he dare not to break any boundaries that were silently laid for each other.

"No it's alright let Woody stay…do you mind if. I sleep with you, I mean in the same bed of course. I don't think I can sleep alone tonight" The older of the two stared around the clean and sweet smelling room with a sigh as if he had ever seen anything look so homely.

"Alright, if you want I can text Woody and ask him to bring us something up from the kitchen. Anything you want Zacky?" Cody asked though he forgot all about the boundaries they had not quite made he laced a hand into Zack's soft, almost satin feeling hair and pushed it aside as he placed a feather-touch kiss onto her forehead.

"Make yourself at home, I'll go and get my mobile" Cody smile softly, his eyes sparkled with affection as his brother smiled slightly back.

Please review ^_^ Cookies for everyone!


	2. Comfort in the night

I own nothing besides the plot.

Twincest!

_**Why talk to someone without a voice? **_

_**Why talk to someone who can't respond? **_

_**The answer is simple, **_

_**They have no choice but to listen. **_

"Alright, if you want I can text Woody and ask him to bring us something up from the kitchen. Anything you want Zacky?" Cody asked though he forgot all about the boundaries they had not quite made he laced a hand into Zack's soft, almost satin feeling hair and pushed it aside as he placed a feather-touch kiss onto her forehead.

"Make yourself at home, I'll go and get my mobile" Cody smile softly; his eyes sparkled with affection as his brother smiled slightly back.

He walked into the bathroom and scooped the mobile from its confinement of socks, jeans and shirts.

"Woody borrowed my mobile and forgot to take it out of his jeans" Cody hissed to himself as he wiped the smeared fingerprints from the screen.

"Cody, can I have a drink please" Zack croaked from his seat on the bed, his voice was thick with tears and his hair was ruffled from running his hands through it in anger.

"Sure, what do you want?" the youngest asked, scooping the clothes up and throwing them into the hamper he strode towards his brother.

"S-Soda please" Zack stuttered slightly while he took a deep breath, Cody complied immediately and Zack knew he was one lucky guy to have such a wonderful twin brother.

"Why don't I ask Woody to bring some of your favourite chocolate up? We could relax all night…but that's up to you, I mean" Cody smiled contently though he was slowly getting more and more uncomfortable with the thought that Zack was for once, more vulnerable than him.

"Here…move off of the bed for a second" Cody smiled softly as Zack obediently yet reluctantly stood up and moved away from the bed. The younger of the two strolled over to his bed and shuffled backwards so he was slightly sat up but slightly laid down with the pillows as help and opened his legs with a grin.

"Come here" He smiled again softly and patted the space between his legs where Zack laid down with his head on Cody's stomach.

"I can remember when we used to do this when we were younger, though it usually was you doing it to me when I had had a nightmare" Cody reminisced quietly and although everything was silent he knew Zack was thinking about something and he had a slight suspicion that it wasn't about Blaise.

"Can you remember when we used to play all of those video games and whenever you won you would bake me something because you wanted me to always feel like I won something. You were never naive though, no matter what you said" Zack stated more to himself then Cody but Cody nodded all the same and agreed that he did in fact do that.

"I know I shouldn't bring it up again but, could you give me details on your problem with Bailey…so I can help" Cody whispered, his breath tickled the others' ear and he nodded, knowing I anyone could soothe his pain it would be Cody and his understanding.

"She's been dating Joe for a year although we have been dating for two years. They wanted to tell me later but I found out three days ago after seeing them kissing in the kitchen and I went to ask he what it was and while she laughed his head of about how worthless and blind I am he told me everything. She called me and you so many names, saying I meant nothing to her and neither did you and that…she hurt me so bad Cody. The things she said! I hate her" Zack sobbed uncontrollably while Cody said nothing, silently infuriated with the behaviour she had towards his twin.

He wrapped his arms around his brothers' body as if like a shield and soothed his by running his hands up and down his arms slowly.

They finally fell into a dark slumber, wrapped in each others' arms and tears streaking both faces, Cody from rage and pity and Zack from embarrassment and sadness.

When Woody finally got into his room he smiled gently at the two twins and silently walked over to them and wrapped both bodies in a thick cover to keep them warm.

"I'm sorry about Bailey…if you need anything from me all you have to do is ask" he stated almost silently until he went over to his own bed and fell asleep there, full from food yet empty from anger towards their once friend now enemy.

Please review ^_^ Cookies for everyone!


	3. I wish I do, but I dont

I own nothing besides the plot.

Twincest!

_**Green trees, blue sky, **_

_**Yellow buds, red hoods, **_

_**Blue bells, purple lavender, **_

_**Orange sunset upon the hills,**_

_**I only have to go outside, **_

_**To see my life in a rainbow. **_

They finally fell into a dark slumber, wrapped in each others' arms and tears streaking both faces, Cody from rage and pity and Zack from embarrassment and sadness.

When Woody finally got into his room he smiled gently at the two twins and silently walked over to them and wrapped both bodies in a thick cover to keep them warm.

"I'm sorry about Bailey…if you need anything from me all you have to do is ask" he stated almost silently until he went over to his own bed and fell asleep there, full from food yet empty from anger towards their once friend now enemy.

When the twins awoke next to each other they couldn't help but smile and feel somewhat relived that Woody was asleep and wouldn't question them…together.

"Do you want a drink Zack?" Cody asked quietly which was slightly unintelligible through his stifled yawn. He repeated his question once the yawn had passed over his body and Zack thought thoughtfully for a minute.

"Yes please…if it's no trouble" Zack smiled lightly through the thick bangs that covered his tearful eyes; he contemplated the night when he and Cody had been closer then they had ever been for quite a while which gave his some ease on his mind.

He contemplated to himself how he felt, angry, petrified, and resentful; yet all towards Bailey though when he went to his brother he felt: safe, wanted, needed, at peace and even more so then he had ever felt with his ex girlfriend. He knew half of it went to being close twins but the other half of the reason he didn't know, it was nagging at him but he knew by the time Cody got back to him with his drink he would give up on thinking and enjoy their time together again. The older of the two knew he wasn't as bright as his twin, he knew he wasn't as good looking as his twin, he knew he wasn't as kind as his twin and he defiantly knew he wasn't as clean and the thought that he didn't have any redeemable features at all. He wondered how he had got Bailey when Cody would have been a much better boyfriend but in a way he was glad it had been him that was putting up with the pain she caused him instead of his baby brother having to go through it.

"I sound so out of character…it's almost funny" Zack chuckled lightly to himself.

"You do have lots of great features Zack, just because of those points doesn't make me a better person. Honestly Zack, you're an amazing person just slightly annoying at times but who isn't? We all have our days. I'm not that good a person" Cody sighed from the doorway and Zack for once mentally cursed the twin telepathy that seemed to screw his mental anger up.

"It's not twin telepathy…I can just see it in your eyes" Cody chuckled lightly while giving Zack his hot tea; he had put the untouched soda into the fridge so everything was in its right place except one thing.

"Zack, you need to go back to your dorm. You need to have a word with Bailey and ask her if she is moving out of your dorm. You also need to sort out your bag, we're going hiking once we dock and we'll probably be setting up camp afterwards" Cody stated with a slight look of sadness on his face.

Though Zack knew it was inevitable that he would have to face Bailey he couldn't help but wish he could spend the whole day with Cody; spend his whole life with Cody. Just the thought gave him strength to nod his head and gulp the hot tea quickly so it burned the back of his throat; he winced slightly but said not a word.

"Come with me Codes…please" Zack pleaded quietly, almost too quiet for Cody to hear.

"Of course I will, after all; you'll need me to watch your back" Cody smiled and it was dazzling Zack to the point of grinning back.

"I'll come as well, you'll need all the comfort you can get" A voice behind them stated and they both knew Woody had been listening into their conversation.

"Thanks Woody, it means a lot to me" Zack smiled again and stood up from his seat beside his brother.

"We should go, another moment more and I can't promise I wont run away" Zack stated and walked away with a proud Cody and a half clothed Woody.

He entered without knocking and with mastered control he stared at the back of the girls' head.

He tried not to glare, with his brother at his side and his best friend at the other he knew if he wanted to get through the next week he would have to relax and try to be civil.

"Bailey, I need to know if your going to move out with your bummer, I mean boyfriend" Zack couldn't help it, it was in his nature to be like it even in such a predicament.

"Yeh I am, good for you to come back; I thought you'd never be able to hear this. Me and my boyfriend are not going on the hiking trip, so you won't see me around very much. I have to go now, but have a decent life Zack" Bailey chimed animatedly as she spun around to leave.

"Bailey, I wish I could say I hate you, but I don't. I detest you. I wish I could say I wish I'd never met you but I don't. I wish you'd have to live on your farm for the rest of your life. And I say, with all my heart. Screw you" Zack bit angrily before fleeing out of the room, Woody glared daggers at Bailey and nodded at Cody who was more then ready to run after his twin.

"Do you even need me?" Cody asked himself as if he was talking to Zack, the thought passed and all he needed was the though of Zack crying in his arms to make him run even faster to reach him.

Please review ^_^ Cookies for everyone!


	4. Thinking of you

I own nothing besides the plot.

Twincest!

"Bailey, I wish I could say I hate you, but I don't. I detest you. I wish I could say I wish I'd never met you but I don't. I wish you'd have to live on your farm for the rest of your life. And I say, with all my heart. Screw you" Zack bit angrily before fleeing out of the room, Woody glared daggers at Bailey and nodded at Cody who was more then ready to run after his twin.

"Do you even need me?" Cody asked himself as if he was talking to Zack, the thought passed and all he needed was the though of Zack crying in his arms to make him run even faster to reach him.

He knew his twin would be walking around somewhere, trying to look strong and tough even though both twins were indeed sensitive mentally.

Cody ran impossibly faster, his legs almost giving way a couple of times while he listened out for the shaking breath he knew he would hear soon.

Coming to a sharp turn on the front deck Cody was forced to cling to the metal rails, the water from the sea made the floor slippery which would most likely cause Cody to fall into the ocean.

The morning sun was golden and crisp in the cool sea air, no-one was awake since it was a Saturday which meant there was no school and most people would have the sense to get all the extra sleep they could.

Only a few people passed Cody, they gave him odd looks but luckily he didn't run into because he knew he would be in deep trouble from running around deck.

"Zack, where are you?" he hissed harshly, not seeing any sign of his brother worried him deeply and so he didn't let up on his search until he came to a peculiar looking cover that seemed to have something under it, at first he hesitated before drawing the soft cloth forwards and watched his twin with a broken heart, stare into space.

Neither said nothing, Cody sat in front of Zack with a neutral expression although it was clear he was over worried.

"I wish we'd never met her" Zack stated softly, though he wasn't crying or hadn't cried it was clear he needed someone to hold him before he did.

"Why don't you just wish for her never to have met him?" Cody asked helpfully, he wondered why his brother hadn't wanted to meet her after the two years with her.

"Because throughout these two years, every time we had an argument I went to you; every time I needed an idea for a gift, I went to you. Every time me and you got in an argument, it was about her and every time I looked at her…I thought of you"

Cody was far beyond confused, so he hated going to him for help, he hated how they argued about Bailey and yet he couldn't stop thinking about him?

"I stayed perfectly out of your relationship with her Zack, how could you keep thinking about me of all people?" he asked and leaned forward to bring Zack into a tight hug. He wasn't in the mood to talk about Bailey and he defiantly for once, wasn't in the mood to think.

"All I want to do is be with you and that's it for now. Let's leave this conversation until later when we're thinking properly"

Zack nodded contently at the idea, he nuzzled the side of his twins' neck affectionately with a deep hum and sighed at the smell that was Cody. It was sweet from the many baths and showers he took but it had the musky scent of sweat from running to him.

"You ran all the way here? Did you think I'd throw myself into the sea like some idiot?" Zack asked in slight humour and some quilt at having worried his twin.

"No! I just…needed to see if you needed me or if you were safe because you could have easily fallen over deck. I nearly did from taking a sharp corner" Cody stated, he didn't want his brother to think he thought little of him because in all honesty he thought very highly of this twin.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me. But I wont cry over her anymore, she isn't worth it" Zack stated, his warm breath cascaded around Cody's neck and cheek making him shiver lightly but he didn't care; all he cared about was being with Zack and having him so close.

"You two, wake up we need to pack our bags!" Woody's voice called out to them, shaking them awake. They had fell asleep together and now more people were walking around deck, busying themselves.

"Ung? I already packed mine" Cody yawned, drawing Zack's body closer to his.

"I'll do it later, too tired. Too comfortable" Zack yawned also, pushing his body into Cody's perfectly.

"We only have three hours" Woody sighed, exasperated though when they both stood up with wide eyes he knew they weren't going to fall asleep in a hurry.

"Thanks Woody, you're a life saver for telling us now" Cody smiled gratefully, tugging the wobbly twin behind him.

"I'll pack your bag for you; I just need to know what you want to wear" Cody stated, making the long trek to Zack's cabin.

Please review ^_^ Cookies for everyone!


	5. We are twins!

I own nothing besides the plot.

Twincest!

"You two, wake up we need to pack our bags!" Woody's voice called out to them, shaking them awake. They had fell asleep together and now more people were walking around deck, busying themselves.

"Ung? I already packed mine" Cody yawned, drawing Zack's body closer to his.

"I'll do it later, too tired. Too comfortable" Zack yawned also, pushing his body into Cody's perfectly.

"We only have three hours" Woody sighed, exasperated though when they both stood up with wide eyes he knew they weren't going to fall asleep in a hurry.

"Thanks Woody, you're a life saver for telling us now" Cody smiled gratefully, tugging the wobbly twin behind him.

"I'll pack your bag for you; I just need to know what you want to wear" Cody stated, making the long trek to Zack's cabin.

Zack allowed him to be tugged along by his twin, he sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned quietly.

"Codes…I want to sleep. I just can't be bothered anymore" Zack sighed, he pressed his chest into Cody's back and barely stifled a thunderous yawn that Cody had no choice but to laugh at.

"Honestly Zack, who would have thought that you're such a girl. Pansy" Cody laughed whole-heartedly when his older twin thumped him lightly on his shoulder, telling him to shut up unless he wanted a good saliva soaked finger in his ear.

Cody, although sad, nodded in reasoning and arched his neck sideward so Zack's head fitted snugly on his shoulder with his lips moving slightly against his collar. They walked in perfect harmony; their body's never gained a gap between them both and once they got into Zack's cabin they both fell aimlessly onto the bed although Cody almost fell off. They laughed happily as they fell over each-other to grab things and Zack's backpack.

"I thought you were tired…or have you suddenly recuperated?" Cody chimed as Zack threw a particularly hard torch at his head which barely missed him. Zack seemed to think for a moment before throwing some spare trousers and a shirt at him.

"You seemed to have renewed my energy" Zack laughed and pushed his shirt sleeve up his arm to show his muscles.

"Wow, that's a good words to say" Cody gasped in fake shock while he neatly put the items into the backpack.

"What, energy?" Zack inquired with a look of fake hurt adorning his handsome features.

"No you idiot. Renew. I know energy is in your vocabulary because you seem to have an endless supply of the damn stuff" Cody almost fumed though he was joking with his twin he was close to angry with the fact that Zack had endless energy compared to him and he was more likely to get any girl or guy to date him.

"Selfish prat" Cody hissed quietly which didn't go unheard by Zack whose gaze snapped upwards to glare at his twin.

"Who's a selfish prat?" He almost yelled, throwing his body on top of Cody's with a dark flare in his eyes.

"You, nicking all of the girls and guys from me. Phe, lots of people only seem to go for the hot ones…and the rebels" Cody quickly clapped his hands over his mouth at his unconscious revelation, calling his twin hot was not something he would say out loud, or to himself now that he thought about it. But when he looked, Zack was indeed hot; his face slightly more masculine than Cody's and slight muscles. His eyes barely a shade darker than his own and his soft and fluffy looking hair.

"Y-you think I'm hot? I didn't know you were into guys Codes" Zack stared bewildered at his twin; a slight blush stained his cheeks.

"I-I don't, I mean I kinda do, I like…guys but not guys like you. I mean, your straight and too athletic and could probably break me like a tooth-pick" the younger of the two flustered as he pushed his twin off of him because the proximity was starting to make his body too hot for comfort and his pulse too fast to be healthy.

"Well…I would never break you. If anything I would keep you safe from anything, from being hurt. Not like I would date someone like you, you're too smart and clean and girly. And you smell too nice, like fresh baking and roses" Zack complained, proving his point my deeply smelling the side of Cody's neck that smelt just how he had described.

"Have you noticed…we said we wouldn't date each other or someone like us for all those reasons? But we never once mentioned the fact that we are twins?" Cody stuttered helplessly from his thoughts.

Please review ^_^ Cookies for everyone!


	6. Cold glare

I own nothing besides the plot.

Twincest!

"I-I don't, I mean I kinda do, I like…guys but not guys like you. I mean, your straight and too athletic and could probably break me like a tooth-pick" the younger of the two flustered as he pushed his twin off of him because the proximity was starting to make his body too hot for comfort and his pulse too fast to be healthy.

"Well…I would never break you. If anything I would keep you safe from anything, from being hurt. Not like I would date someone like you, you're too smart and clean and girly. And you smell too nice, like fresh baking and roses" Zack complained, proving his point my deeply smelling the side of Cody's neck that smelt just how he had described.

"Have you noticed…we said we wouldn't date each other or someone like us for all those reasons? But we never once mentioned the fact that we are twins?" Cody stuttered helplessly from his thoughts.

They were both stunned with complete shock at the thought that they picked out things that weren't even serious and yet they hadn't even mentioned or thought about the fact that they were twins.

In their minds the fact that they were twins only seemed more of a reason to get together, who better to understand you than your blood and soul?

They didn't love each other in that way of course, or at least they hadn't thought they did but as they thought in silence they knew somewhere along their life they had began to feel something akin to romance towards each other.

It was wrong on so many different levels; it was incest…twincest even. But as they thought deeper about it they could both honestly say that they didn't care what people said but it wasn't love. It was unnamed at the moment; it might have been a phase so Zack broke the thoughtful silence.

"Where are we going trekking?" he asked and zipped his bag up and although his brain was slightly hazed with sleep, he was slightly excited.

Cody simply shrugged, he had no idea where they were docking and so he didn't know where they were walking but that just added to the excitement of the trip.

"Better take some emergency supplies just in case, you know what the teacher is like for getting lost or being late and what-not" Cody shook his head as he remembered their last trip, having got lost in a wide landscape of fields they had to call for help because they were lost in the dark in the middle of nowhere with angry cows grazing around them.

"Good idea, I don't want to be stuck in the middle of wherever we are going with a yapping bundle of nerves that is our teacher…and no light or source of fun" Zack threw a torch, blanket, hoodie and his mobile phone.

"At least you're thinking ahead…for once" Cody teased half-heartedly. They laughed happily, Zack instantly forgot all about Bailey for the time being while his twin hugged him tightly from their small wrestle on the floor.

"Lets go, I need to get changed before we go" Cody leaned backwards and elegantly stood up; he helped his twin to his feet with a small tug.

"I'll get your bag" Cody offered, knowing they were only going across the hall which was only three steps from the door. Cody was the first into his room since Zack was locking his room up. He didn't know why but Zack seemed much happier then he would have thought.

It took only moments for him to get changed into dark cargos, a navy shirt and a navy hoodie.

He liked the particular outfit because it was also something Zack liked him to wear so when Zack entered his room and complemented his clothes he couldn't stop a happy grin forming on his face.

"Thanks Zack" Cody smiled again; throwing his body onto his bed he sighed in distaste at which Zack immediately looked concerned from his spot by the door.

"What's up Codes?" he asked and took both of their bags into his hand and used the other to tug his twin to his feet.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this trip already" was Cody's answer but as he pushed the feeling aside they walked to the docking point with his words in mind.

Little did they know that an admirer of Zack was watching their closeness with angry eyes, the cold gaze dropping into a glare on Cody's back.

Please review ^_^ Cookies for everyone!


	7. Back pockets

I own nothing besides the plot.

Twincest!

"Thanks Zack" Cody smiled again; throwing his body onto his bed he sighed in distaste at which Zack immediately looked concerned from his spot by the door.

"What's up Codes?" he asked and took both of their bags into his hand and used the other to tug his twin to his feet.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this trip already" was Cody's answer but as he pushed the feeling aside they walked to the docking point with his words in mind.

Little did they know that an admirer of Zack was watching their closeness with angry eyes, the cold gaze dropping into a glare on Cody's back.

When they got to the front of the SS Tipton they saw the high mountains and large rolling hills and fields. A town was visible on top of a raise of ground not too far away and behind that was a large wood that seemed to go on forever.

"I don't care where we are…but since we'll be most likely walking up one of those hellish mountains or hills I think we should pack lots of water" Zack inquired with wide eyes, he hated to admit it but he was dreading the walk if he had to walk all that distance.

Cody agreed with a quick nod that turned into hysteric bobs of his head in hopes Zack would tell their teacher they were going to skip the trek to go play in the arcade. But of course, no such luck.

"Zack, I don't feel so well I think I might stay here until you get back" Cody complained, although he didn't want to leave Zack alone he genuinely felt like he was going to be sick but he knew Zack would want him to be there with him.

"Never mind" he croaked, Zack stared at him in concern before nodding his head slightly and tugged his twin with him to where a crowd of the students were waiting to set off.

"We had better start our trek if we want to get back before dark. Now, grab a partner and we'll be trekking in pairs, half of you will be coming with me to look at the famous landmarks, the other half of you will be going with Mr. Lucas, a good friend of ours who is a local. He will take you to a beautiful lake that winds between those two mountains" the teacher pointed to some low mountains that luckily weren't all too far away from their dock.

"Please get into pairs now" the man smiled as the teenagers bustled around each other to get to their friend. Zack immediately tugged Cody into his arm, looking at several dejected faces that clearly wanted to be with either himself or his brother. One in particular made him cringe, he didn't know who it was but his face had a face of murderous intent just from looking at the at-ease expression on Cody's face from his spot in the crook of his older twins' arm. The twins were in the group with Mr. Lucas but also to Zack distaste the dark brown haired guy who was giving his dearest Cody the evil-eye was also with them.

"Damn, Codes. I don't want you to leave my sight. I think someone has the evils for you. Stay with me and try to keep up" Zack whispered softly into Cody's ear, he heard his own voice quiver slightly in anticipation while he hooked an arm around Cody's.

They walked in sync at the side of Mr. Lucas, silently taking in the scenery and each others' presence.

The grass and rocky mountains rolled on for many miles, the sky rolled high for further. The sun tinted the few clouds with a gentle orange glow and the grassland basked in dry heat; as much as Zack hated to think it, he loved sharing such a beautiful sight with his twin though the uneasy feeling that was eating at his senses told him it was no time to be too happy and content.

"Right, follow this path up the side of the mountain, there is a large plain and a lake going through the gap between these two mountains. When you get to the top there is a track going across a hill that leads down into a cave, don't go there under any circumstances and you must not get it confused with the path at the other side of it though it is easy not to mistake it. The path that you are allowed to go down is lined with candles, is made of cobbles not bricks and has flowers lining it. That path leads down onto a hillside shop and park that would be worth a visit. Now please excuse me while I tend to something. I will be back in a couple of short hours" the man left with no further words, though he seemed hurried in where he was going.

"He's as useful as a chocolate fire-stoker" Cody whispered with a sigh, the two continued walking up with slight grins on their faces, hoping to drink in the sight of the nature.  
"Hello Zack, It's a pleasure to be able to speak to you face to face" the boy Zack had had his eyes on earlier had approached him with a glare that passed towards Cody but disappeared before he could look in Zack's eyes.

"Umm…do I know you?" He asked tentatively, secretly slipping his hand into Cody's back pocket. He blushed at how close his hand was to his twins' bottom but he brushed it off since Cody scooted closer and did the same in his with a deep scarlet blush.

_It feels so right when we do this, like boyfriends. I very doubt he feels the same; he would probably be appalled since he's always thinking about what is right and what is wrong. Make it look innocent. _Zack thought as he listened to the male in front of him.

"You could say I'm a big fan of yours. An admirer even. I felt for you, especially when Bailey was cheating on you and you both split up" he drawled on, his dark emerald eyes teased the oldest twin.

Zack's gaze directed to his feet, he felt terrible now. Why did he have to bring that up when he was trying to forget?

"That's enough! Get going and we'll forget you brought up bad memories for him. Good bye, see you later and have a nice walk" Cody hissed with a threatening glare as he tugged Zack up the side of the mountain by his pocket.

"Sorry about that, lets go and relax and see if we can soak up some sun" Cody smiled reassuringly and Zack knew he had to let go of Bailey because he had to have all of his love and focus on Cody whether Cody knew and wanted it or not.

Please review ^_^ Cookies for everyone!


	8. Broken ankle of doom!

I own nothing besides the plot.

Twincest!

"You could say I'm a big fan of yours. An admirer even. I felt for you, especially when Bailey was cheating on you and you both split up" he drawled on, his dark emerald eyes teased the oldest twin.

Zack's gaze directed to his feet, he felt terrible now. Why did he have to bring that up when he was trying to forget?

"That's enough! Get going and we'll forget you brought up bad memories for him. Good bye, see you later and have a nice walk" Cody hissed with a threatening glare as he tugged Zack up the side of the mountain by his pocket.

"Sorry about that, lets go and relax and see if we can soak up some sun" Cody smiled reassuringly and Zack knew he had to let go of Bailey because he had to have all of his love and focus on Cody whether Cody knew and wanted it or not.

The side of the mountain was surprisingly steep, since there was a path it wasn't too bad and no-one had fallen down the side from the steepness.

"The mad man's trying to kill us!" A guy from the back of the line of students yelled out appalled as his partner stumbled and almost fell downhill. Everyone mumbled an agreement but that was the only conversation the whole group had, pairs talked animatedly but besides that no-one talked to anyone else.

"We're almost as the top, I can see the grass plain" Cody chimed though it was drowned out but a few heavy pants. Suddenly Cody yelped, his form from beside his brother fell to the floor and immediately his hands flew to his ankle.

"Ah, damn it!" he hissed angrily, softly padding at the painful ache he knew was more than a sprain. He had caught his ankle on a twisted root that seemed to come from nowhere and his ankle had either been twisted or broke since both were corrected by the throbbing pain in his ankle and bottom of his leg.

Zack turned as soon as the hiss had drifted into his ear and he could see the pained look on his younger brothers' face.

Even Zack was getting worn out, he was impressed that Cody had even got almost to the top without passing out and a thought hit him. Zack was only just starting to get tired whereas he could tell his younger twin was having slight trouble and he would have even more trouble considering his ankle.

"Codes, you're weaker than me. Climb on" The two were way in front of the rest of the group so they stopped and Zack stooped down onto one knee.

"Are you sure Zack?" Cody asked helplessly, his twin grinned like a Cheshire cat and nodded.

When Cody was on his back and they were walking Zack realised Cody weighed almost nothing. He was light and though he could feel the slightly toned muscles in his arms and legs Zack knew there was something wrong.

"Cody…is there something you're not telling me?" Zack asked like a wounded puppy, his eyes dark and sad and his mouth was pressed into a thin line. Cody, though usually the smart one in the two, knew that if he told his twin something was bound to go wrong, but he had to tell him. Keeping the secret that he was was no easy task and that was saying something.

"Zack, have you ever been so scared that you don't know what to do? And your body does what it wants when it wants to" Cody asked quietly, he leaned forward and nuzzled the crook of Zack's neck with a soft sigh. Zack ignored the feeling, the tingle that shot up his back went on a few more laps around his heart before subsiding into a quick beat.

"Yes…I do. Why? Who's hurting you Codes?" Zack was almost squirming as he walked now, the thought of someone hurting his little brother made his heart ache and the look on Cody's eyes when he cast his gaze downward just made his head throb.

Cody said nothing until they got to the top of the mountain, the view was beautiful and the grass was even more beautiful.

"Take us over to that tree and I'll explain it to you" Cody pointed to a large weeping willow tree that could hide them rather well.

"Do you know that guy that came up to us earlier? What's his name" Zack could feel rather then see Cody tense.

"H-his name is Danny. He's in the same class as us" Cody swallowed thickly and diverted his gaze elsewhere.

"Right, talk" Zack ordered as he sat Cody down propped up against the tree. Cody nodded slightly before starting his talk, not knowing Danny was listening angrily into their conversation with a plot in mind.

Please review ^_^ Cookies for everyone!


	9. Your heart

I own nothing besides the plot.

Twincest!

"H-his name is Danny. He's in the same class as us" Cody swallowed thickly and diverted his gaze elsewhere.

"Right, talk" Zack ordered as he sat Cody down propped up against the tree. Cody nodded slightly before starting his talk, not knowing Danny was listening angrily into their conversation with a plot in mind.

"He's got a crush on you and when he found out how close we are he started bullying me and he's hit me a couple of times because I wouldn't get you to talk to him" Cody cast his gaze sideward and continued what he was saying but quieter almost to the point where Zack had to shuffle closer so he could hear properly.

"I didn't want you to talk to him because he's a nasty piece of work and even you would hate his guts. I tried to keep him away from you because once you became his friend he'd just hurt you even if he is your fan. Being a fan means to do stupid things and he was a fan of your popularity. He found out I hadn't even asked you and he…" Cody whispered his last words so Zack had to strain to hear.

"He beat me up and threatened me" Cody turned around and tugged the back of his shirt up his torso the plain of his back was visible to his twin who gasped in shock and horror.

"How did he do that?" He asked, staring at the angry red slashes that covered his back and several bruises.

"Usually his nails, he grows them and trims them into points. Some of the other marks…well that isn't important eh?" Cody rubbed the back of his neck nervously and made a small sound in the back of his throat at the sad and angry look on his brothers' face.

"I'll go and get us a drink as we talk about this, there's a lemonade stand near here. Give me five minutes and I'll answer any questions that you're dying to ask" Cody stood and walked out of the willow trees' overhang and into plain view of everyone else that seemed to be busy either going into the lake or down to the shop.

"Say a word and I'll tear your back to shreds" A voice hissed in Cody's ear once he was halfway to where the path up the mountain connected to the top where they were at the moment.

"Get off of me Danny, I can easily shout for Zack" Cody tugged out of the vice-like grip on his wrists but let out a pained moan when the grip just tightened.

"I heard you telling him what I've been doing to you and why I want to be his friend…bad boys have to be punished" Danny tugged Cody down the out-of-bounds path leading to the cave and pushed Cody down in front of him.

Once they were at the bottom Danny lashed out, punching kicking and clawing at Cody's back and stomach with haste but they didn't know as soon as a class friend had seen them he had reported it straight to Zack who with a sincere thank you sprinted after the two.

By the time Zack had got to Cody, said twin was in a pained heap on the rocky floor with Danny seething in front of him.

Cody looked up only to see Zack with tears in his eyes at the sight of his brother in pain, blood dripped carelessly from the corner of his lips and his leg was at an odd angle by his side which made both Cody and Zack wince.

Zack pressed his finger to his lips to signal for Cody not to show Zack was there which Cody complied to, by whimpering helplessly in agony.

"You wait until Zack gets a hold of you, your going to wish you had never wanted his popularity" Cody stuttered, his right eye was developing a black tinge under the light from a hole in the caves' wall.

"Yeh right, like your big brother is going to know where you are. Zacky, Zacky, help me! I'm too weak to stand up for myself" Danny taunted with a smirk, oblivious to the enraged older twin that was stood behind him with a slowly developing fist.

"Zack no!" Cody called out, lunging the parts of his body that could move forward. While trying to stop Zack from punching Danny he had knocked said male over, leaving Zack to gape open-mouthed at his twin that had curled into a ball from pain.

"The hell Cody?" Zack couldn't yell at Cody, his voice broke in the middle of his enquiry when Cody curled up tighter; his mangled leg lay at an angle by his side as if it had a mind of its own.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want you to get into trouble for punching him. I'm sorry" Zack kneeled by Cody's side with a soft sigh, he scooped his twin up bridal style, both legs dangled lifelessly over one of his arms and Cody's head nestled on his chest until he moved his head upwards to nestle into the crook of Zack's neck.

"Danny, I suggest you follow me and not try anything" Zack bit angrily as he carried Cody swiftly upwards to the surface where the class was gathered waiting for them.

"Take Danny down to Mr. Lucas and tell him he has been caught beating Cody up also tell him to phone an ambulance soon, I'll get Cody cleaned up by the lake. Make sure nobody sees us because we have something to discuss" Zack carried Cody to the lake, and propped him up softly against a tree where Zack took his shirt off and soaked it. He cleaned Cody's torso gently, neither of them talked until Zack stared Cody in the eyes.

"Don't ever make to worry ever again" Zack whispered, unsuccessfully holding back tears of fear that ran down his face and landed on his palm.

"Don't ever get hurt, ever again. Tell me when things are happening with you, don't leave me hanging on" Zack choked before pressing his lips gently to Cody's, he licked gently at the lips to ease the blood before pulling back with a copper taste in his mouth.

Cody seemed struck because he just stared unblinking at Zack until he whimpered in the back of his throat and softly tugged Zack closer to him so he could kiss him again.

"I love you Zack and I'm sorry" Cody smiled weakly.

"I love you too Codes, more than I can put into words" Zack kissed Cody again, this time the passion in the kiss escalated, Cody spread one hand across Zack's slightly toned chest and his other hand entwined their fingers so he was holding Zack's hand. Zack's free hand ran soothing patterns down Cody's unharmed leg and back up to trace gentle patterns across Cody's chest and collar. Nibbling and sucking at Cody's lips Zack managed to slip his tongue past Cody's slightly parted lips until his tongue was playfully tapping against his brothers' tongue. Cody half giggled half whimpered as he did this, playfully pushing his tongue back until it became a dance. They pulled away slightly from each other with eager pants, pressing their foreheads together they smiled despite the circumstances.

"Can you make room beside Bailey for me in your heart?" Cody asked seriously, knowing Zack was still in love with Bailey.

Zack went equally serious until he sighed gently, Cody nuzzling into his neck affectionately.

"I gave up on her, why share my love between you both when I can love you with everything I have and know you feel the same" Zack could feel a tear run down his chest from where Cody was obviously crying in happiness. The older of the two petted his hair softly, smoothing the locks between his fingers.

"And Cody, I don't have to make room for you. You always had a place in my heart…and as corny and cheesy as it sounds. You will always be the only one with all of my love" Zack felt like a stereotypical girl with all of the mushy words but he might as well say how he felt.

"Love you Zack"

"Love you Cody" and as they slowly fell asleep in each others' arms a distant ambulance alarm rang out not too far away from them but they were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice.

Please review ^_^ Cookies for everyone!


	10. Nurse you back to health

I own nothing besides the plot.

Twincest!

"And Cody, I don't have to make room for you. You always had a place in my heart…and as corny and cheesy as it sounds. You will always be the only one with all of my love" Zack felt like a stereotypical girl with all of the mushy words but he might as well say how he felt.

"Love you Zack"

"Love you Cody" and as they slowly fell asleep in each others' arms a distant ambulance alarm rang out not too far away from them but they were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice.

Cody had to have several weeks off of school and of course Zack refused to go without Cody. The younger of the two was forced onto crutches since he had broke his ankle but that was the worst of his injuries. Midway through the first week Zack and Cody sat on Cody's bed, the younger of the two had refused to lie down and instead made use of his crutches by cleaning his room slowly while Zack worried over him like a mother hen but of course he could do nothing to stop his younger sibling.

"Honestly Zack, anyone would have thought I'd had my leg amputated, it's broken but I can still walk around" Cody stated once he had sat down for one of his regular breaks that had been forced onto him. They hadn't talked much since the incident and to be honest Zack was getting nervous about when the time came that they had to talk about the kiss.

Thoughts ran through his head like "what if it meant nothing to him" or "What happens if he thinks it's disgusting?" and that only added to his anxiety.

"Cody…what was that kiss to you?" Zack whispered, his thoughts had ran away with his sense and of course, he didn't want to think before he talked, it would only result in him never asking his brother.

Cody stopped in mid-rant, he had been talking about how he was capable of what he usually did and didn't understand why he wasn't allowed in class. He sat thoughtfully for a moment as he thought of his answer to Zack's question.

"It meant…the world to me. I didn't want to bring it up but it seems we were both feeling the same" The room seemed to top into a heavy silence, Cody wishing he could take the words back so the unease would fade from his mind and Zack was almost crying in thankfulness.

"It…it meant the world to me too. Cody, if you don't want this tell me now because this is your last chance" Zack slowly strode to where Cody was sat on his bed and he watched for any signs of Cody not wanting what he was about to do. Seeing no signs Zack sat next to Cody, his back arched to what could only be described as painfully but he didn't care, he just wanted to taste Cody's lips against his again.

He moved his head slowly at first, his lips brushed gently against the soft skin of Cody's cheek and down to nibble on the plain of his collar with a nip.

He could hear Cody hum softly with small noises when he soothed the new red mark with a lick.

It took only a moment before their lips connected again, the passion seeped into the kiss, tongues battled heatedly while licks nips and sucks followed the paths that their tongues had made.

"I love you" Cody whispered, his forehead pressed against Zack's forehead in almost a tired way.

"I love you too…so will you umm, secretly go out with me?" Zack blushed an almost scarlet colour as the weak words left his mind and into the air.

"Naturally" Cody smirked again, his teeth gleamed into the grin and Zack couldn't help but smile back.

"Isn't it weird that the worst thing brought us together?" Cody chuckled, pointing lazily to his leg as if to remind them both of what had happened.

"Yeh but, now I get to nurse you to health but don't get any ideas…I'm only nice to you" Zack chimed and left to get a drink, leaving Cody to chuckle to himself and think of what their relationship can hold

The end! Hope you enjoyed and thank you everyone for your support.

Please review ^_^ Cookies for everyone!


End file.
